The present disclosure relates to a sheet-like protective material.
There occur an increasing number of thefts by using a knife or a cutter. For example, there is an case where a wallet is stolen from a front pocket 101 of a backpack 100 shown in FIG. 9 when the pocket 101 is cut with a cutter or the like. As shown in FIG. 10A, even a bag 112 that has an edge 110 so as to be reinforced by piping 111 (see FIGS. 10B and 10C) is relatively easy to cut with a cutter. Such a bag is thus one of the theft targets. In another case where a plurality of goods are bundled with a conventional packing tape and displayed for sale at a shop, the packing tape is often cut with a cutter, and some of the goods are stolen.
There exists a proposed protective material that is formed by laminating a metal mesh and a flexible material together. The protective material includes a lamination of a sheet-like metal mesh that is formed by weaving metal fibers and a flexible material that is formed by weaving high-strength fibers (see Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 1995-31038, for example). When such a protective material is used for a liner or an edge cover of a bag, or for a packing tape, it surely can be a good protection against thefts by using a knife or a cutter because the protective material is highly cut-resistant.